Extension cords, including heavy duty, outdoor, and/or all-weather cords, can be overly bulky, cumbersome, or otherwise difficult to handle. They are also prone to entanglement, whether individually or with nearby tools, furniture, and other items. They also present storage problems, often requiring additional labor and physical exertion to coil or otherwise arrange into a storable configuration, and such storage configuration often makes removal for subsequent tasks additionally difficult.